Lockdown
by blackflowers636
Summary: Ally and her two brothers are left at home for two weeks while their parents are on a buisness trip far away. An intruder suddenly breaks into the house and attempts to kidnap the children and rob the house with no witnesses left behind. Unfortunately, not all of them make it out of the house immeadiately. Do the Dawsons have what it takes to survive a scary re-occurring break-in?
1. Chapter 1

Lockdown- Ally and her two brothers are left at home for two weeks while their parents are on a buisness trip far away. The first four days in, an intruder suddenly breaks into the house and attempts to kidnap the children and rob the house in the process. Unfortunately, not all of them make it out of the house immeadiately. Do the Dawsons have what it takes to survive a phycopath break-in?

 **A/N: I'm going to be totally honest and say, I have no idea what the experience of a break-in feels like, so I'm just winging it here... By the way, I was planning on this being a ONE-SHOT, but if it's really good, I might continue. And I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" Okay, there's two pizzas on the kitchen table and a whole bag of microwaveable chicken nuggets in the freezer. " Penny said, grabbing her purse and fishing her keys out. " Are you sure you guys will be okay for the whole two weeks?"

" Ugh, We'll be fine, Mom!" Sam, the oldest, whined.

" Don't worry, we'll be fine. " Ally, the middle child said, trying to catch the little troublemaker, Alex.

" Okay, call me everyday, every two hours."

" Okay, Mommy!" Alex and Ally said cheerfully.

" Whatever, bye." Sam mumbled, taking one of his earbuds out.

As soon as Penny's car pulled out of sight, Sam leapt up and slipped out the door. Ally sighed and prepared two slices of pizza for Alex and herself. She knew Sam would be gone for the rest of the day, like everyday.

By the end of the first week alone, Sam was rarely seen around the house and the two younger siblings had spent the week playing games and watching Cartoons together while Ally occasionally got up to do some housework. They would spend the rest of the night playing more games until Sam came home at eleven.

Sometimes, Ally would invite her best friend, Trish over to play with Alex and chat with Ally. Most of the time, they would talk about a lot of drama while Alex played on Ally's tablet.

 _" Hello, and welcome to another video on Minecraft!"_ The familiar voice of another Minecraft episode, coming from the tablet.

" Ugh! Another Minecraft video!" Ally whined." You know, he's way too obsessed with Minecraft for a five year old. I mean, it's really not that bad, but it's not something I would cry over."

" I know. I can still hear the screams from the last time you took that tablet away while he was watching." Trish said, rubbing her head.

" Whatever." Ally laughed.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Ally's POV**

" Only five more days until Mommy and Daddy come home, Alex." What can I say? I was a very childish teenager who missed her Mommy and Daddy. No one had been over today, but Sam still left first thing when he woke up, which left me to take care of Alex the whole day again.

There was always one thing I would do when nobody's visited. I would look out the window and watch my big crush play football. Sam would alway try to be a big show-off and go on and on about all the things that he was better at than him. At some times, he would catch me watching him and try to set me up with him. He would say that he could just waltz up there and become instant buddies with him.

His name was Austin. I loved how his smile was warm enough to melt my heart and how all of me would melt when he laughed. His bright blonde hair went perfectly with his gorgeous hazel eyes. The only problem was, he was popular and I was a total loser. He had so many friends and was known by everybody in the school.

Besides, I'm the ugliest thing in the world, and his girlfriend is totally hot. Together, the power couple ruled the school. Her name was Cassidy Crystals and she sometimes came to our neighborhood to visit Austin. Sometimes, everyone but Trish and I would get together and play a sports game together.

I liked him since the beginning of sixth grade and eveyday, I fell more and more in love with him. By the end of sixth grade, I was head over heels in love with him. I had been through everything with him, without him knowing. We talked a few times, but nothing serious ever happened. It seemed like I was near everytime something dramatic happened. Break-ups, friend losses, and arguments.

I was so happy when he broke it off with Cassidy but I was crushed when I found out that they got back together in the start of seventh grade. I still loved him more and more all the way through to highschool.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Anyways, Alex and I were sitting on the couch with him on my tablet and me watching cartoons. Yeah, I watch cartoons. I'm incredibly imature most times. I have my moments...

Suddenly, the back door opened and I could have sworn Sam locked the door before he left. I usually try not to get in Sam's way by not talking or looking at him, but I found myself getting up and taking a peek.

It wasn't Sam. It was a slightly overweight, tall man with a long, dark beard. He was wearing a black hoodie with a matching beanie and dark jeans with heavy shoes. At first, I thought he was one of Sam's friends, but he looked a lot older than Sam. Maybe forty or something in between fifty. Definetly not Sam's friend.

I backed up slowly, my hear racing ten times faster when I noticed he had a weapon. I calmly lead Alex to my room and snuck back out to the kitchen window. I looked out to see, to hope, that Sam would come or that the guy would just leave and that this would all just be a dream.

I kept the TV on, though. If I had turned it off, he would know someone was home. I COULD take the risk of turning it off and walking out the door. Then, hopefully the guy would think that I was an adult leaving for work. I ran the plan through my head a million times, thinking about all the pros and cons. Either he would hide until I left to rob the house or whatever, or he would come out and rob ME. If he DID pop out, then he would see I was just a child and I'd be in even more trouble.

I snuck back into my room where Alex was still on the tablet, completely unaware of anything. In fact, I could smack him ten times with a pillow, and he would never notice. I crept over to him and shook his shoulder. He looked at me for a second before his eyes flickered back to the screen. My finger made it's way to the power button.

 _" Please don't cry. Please don't cry. Please don't cry."_ I pushed the button and my hand flew to Alex's mouth before a sound could come out. Only his muffled cries could be heard and I hoped it would be quiet enough.

" Alex. Listen, please." A few tears ran down my face as I tried to calm him down. A few seconds went by as he realized how serious I was being. He may be young, but he really did understand me and realize when things are bad. " Alex, we need to get out. There's, a bad guy in the house and he's going to get us if we don't get out, okay? " I knew that's something you should never tell a kid, but Alex was really calm in these kinds of situations. But only if someone was with him.

He nodded slightly and with a river of tears flowing out, we both crept to the door of my room. I hid Alex behind the door while I strained my ear to see if I could hear anything. Loud footsteps was all I heard and a few sounds proved he was rustling through some stuff. He turned the TV off and I cursed under my breath. Now it would be harder to sneak out. I had to be extra quiet now.

And now, at the worst times of all,

My phone went off.

Loudest sound setting, ringer on. Alex and I jumped three feet in the air as I fumbled for the phone. It was Sam. I waited for it to stop ringing. If I'd answered it, the guy would know. A few seconds later, a _ding_ was heard and I took a peek. Sam had texted me.

 _" I'm gonna crash at Cody's house."_ Oh, why? Why today? I turned off the ringer and muted my phone. I tried texting him back for help, but I heard footsteps getting closer and I threw my phone in my pocket and jumped into the closet with Alex, praying that the guy wouldn't look around. I was peeking through a crack for a while before the guy left.

I devised a thousand plans before I realized, for Alex to make it out, I would have to stay behind. Neither of us could just simply sneak out without him noticing. More tears flew out as I dialed my mother on the phone. She didn't answer for the twenty-nine other calls I made. I tried my dad, and then I tried Sam. He picked up but not a word made it out of my mouth when the closet door was ripped open, revealing the guy. I screamed and shoved the phone into Alex's hands.

" Run! Run! Run! Go to Trish's house! Go! Now!" Alex stumbled out of the closet and ran out. I dodged the guy's attempts to grab me and tried to fight him off when he went after Alex. I heard the door open and slide shut. Relief washed over me, knowing Alex made it out. I smiled and made the mistake of letting my guard down.

The man punched my face and picked me up by my shirt. I tried to fight back, but both of us stopped struggling when the door burst open. Sam appeared, out of breath covered in sweat, his eyes filled with worry and anger.

" Sam!" I yelled.

" Let her go!" He screamed. Without an anwer, he charged forward and was about to take the man down before my screams of protest stopped him.

" NO! NO! NO! SAM, GO! GET HELP!"

A loud crack was heard as Sam flew to the floor with blood rushing out of his leg.

" NO!" I punched the guy in the face and he dropped me. I ran to Sam and put pressure on his leg. " No, no, no, no, no. I'm so sorry! That was all my fault!" I sobbed.

" It's okay. Go get help." He groaned. " I'll stay and hold him off."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't- no, I WON'T leave you!"

" You have to! " He screamed.

" But-"

" Look out!'' He exclaimed, pointing behind me. I turned around to see the guy standing up with the gun pointing straight at both of us.

" No!" I charged at him, ignoring Sam's protests and grabbed the gun. I redirected it away from Sam and fought him hard for it. He punched me with the gun and I flew back. The man lunged at me and I slid in between his legs. Then he went for Sam.

" Hey! Witness getting away!" I shouted to get his attention. He spun around and chased after me. I bolted out the door and ran down the street. I should have screamed for help because in no more than three seconds, the man had caught up with me and slapped his hand over my mouth. I panicked and swung my leg behind me, hoping to hit a 'weak spot' if you know what I mean.

I did, and he howled in pain, falling to his knees. Fortunately, he dropped the gun and I kicked it away. I probably should've grabbed it, but think of all of the bad things that will come from that. Witnesses will think it's my fault, he could beat me to it, and I would never have the guts to actually shoot him and he knows that.

I was about to run when I bumped into a rock solid chest. I really hope this guy does not have a partner.

" Ally?" I turned around and my heart instantly sped up. I had never been this close to him before. Even a yard away, he would make my heart race. I realized that I didn't have time for this and pushed him away from me.

" No time, I need help!" I pawed at him frantically searching for anything to use. " Do you have a phone? Call the police! My brother! I- Alex! " I suddenly remembered Alex and started running to Trish's house. I was pulled back and I turned around to see worried hazel eyes.

" Ally, what's going on?"

" Please, Austin. You have to let me go, this is an emergency." I pleaded, trying to escape his grasp. I finally broke free and sped away. " Call the police! Make sure that guy doesn't get away!"

I pounded on the door and didn't stop until it opened. Not caring who answered, I ran in and searched for Alex.

" Ally? Is everything alright? Oh my god! You're bleeding!" Trish's mother rushed over to me.

" I- I'm fine! Where's Alex?" I asked, out of breath.

" Alwy?" I sighed in relief and held onto him for dear life. I could tell he had been crying because he hasn't called me 'Alwy' in so long and only does that when he's sad or trying to be cute. He was definetly not trying to be cute right now.

" Ally? What's going on?"

" Oh, Trish!" I ran up and hugged her too. " Please, can you watch him? I need to go back for Sam!"

" Wait, what happened to Sam?"

" No time! Call an ambulance or something! I just need to go get him!"

I burst through the door and bolted towards my house.

" Sam?!" I ran in to see Sam on the floor and Austin right beside him. My breath was cut short when I noticed the man was right behind both of them, a gun pointed at Austin and a knife near Sam's heart.

" Now sweetie, you've got a choice here. You can save your boyfriend, or your brother. Not both can make it though...Tough, isn't it? "

I took several deep breaths. Ignoring Sam and Austin's protests, I finally came to a conclusion. A rather dangerous one. With one last shaky breath, I announced a deal.

" Take me."

" What?" All three said at the same time.

" No, Ally. Don't do it." Sam groaned.

" Please don't do it." Austin begged.

" What?" The man said.

" Take me, instead." I said in a shaky voice. " Whatever you want to do to them, take it out on me."

" But Ally,-" Sam protested.

" It's okay." I said. " Besides, I'm willing to do whatever you want. I'll make much better use than both of these two. I'm willing to-" I swallowed hard. " -Be your slave. I promise not to defy or disobey your orders." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I ignored Sam and Austin's pleas. " I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll do anything. Just let them go."

While the man was in deep thought, suddenly, Austin leapt up and tackled the man. He dropped the gun and both of them wrestled. I ran up to them and grabbed the gun, aiming straight for the man.

There was definetly not a clear shot. If I was going to get the man, I would have to hit Austin, too.

" I'm sorry, Austin." I whispered before firing. Both howled in pain as I rushed over to Austin. " I'm so sorry, there wasn't a clear shot and I didn't want to kill anybody."

" But I did." I turned around, only to be thrown back next to Austin. A speeding bullet broke through my skin and my shoulder burned with pain as the sound of Austin and Sams screams died out and my vision blurred. He just shot me. _No. I didn't come this far for it to end like this. I need to make sure everyone is okay. I can do this. Who needs a shoulder anyways?_ I thought to myself. What? Sarcasm calms me down sometimes. Jokes calm my nerves.

I pulled myself up and the man stared into my eyes. It was just the two of us. I charged forward and tackled him to the ground. And no matter how badly my shoulder hurt, I threw my hardest punches until my knuckles were drenched in blood and the man was motionless. I checked his pulse just to make sure I wasn't a murderer. It was barely there, but it was there.

I ran to Sam's side, since he was the one who had been hurt the longest and tore off one of my sleeves to wrap around Sam's leg.

" Ally-cat?" Sam called weakly.

" Yes?"

" I'm so sorry. I could've prevented this. If he knew I was home, he wouldn't have even bothered coming in."

" Now's not the time to be a show-off, Sam." We both laughed as I continued to wrap his leg. " Besides, don't flatter yourself. He didn't know we were home either. "

" You really were a hero today out there, you know?"

" Thanks. But if anything, you're supposed to be the hero, right?" I joked.

" Shut up, I totally saved your life." Sam said, a smile hidden beneath his scowl.

" My hero." I rolled my eyes.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" Hey, you okay?" I asked Austin.

" Only two feet away, and you hit me."

" Hey, Like I said, I didn't have a clear shot."

" Yeah, that's why." He said sarcastically.

" Shut up." I punched his arm lightly.

"OH MY GOD, AUSTIN! BABY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Cassidy suddenly came running over.

" Duty calls." I joked. He laughed and limped over to Cassidy. I watched them talk while the nurses bandaged our wounds and smiled when I saw them take the man into the ambulance cars. They'd cleaned his face so I could see the real damage that I had done to him. I have to say, I'm very satisfied with my work. You can't even tell where his nose is.

Once my arm was in a cast, I walked over to where Sam was just getting finished with his cast.

" Hey, you." I smiled, nudging his shoulder slightly.

" Hey. I've meaning to ask you, when did you learn how to do all this stuff?"

" I think it's time for you to meet a very good friend of mine. I'm sure you've heard of the Internet, right?" We both laughed and Sam nudged my shoulder.

" Ooh, I know how you love Love." I looked over to where he was looking and saw Austin and Cassidy being all cuddly and all. I know I'm supposed to love Love, but this was truly disgusting. " Go get 'em, tiger."

" Oh, shut up." I blushed, but then sighed in sadness, my face dropping. I'm just not good enough for him, there's no point in trying. Lost in thought, I didn't even realized Cassidy storming over to me until she stomped up to me.

" Are you crazy?!" She shrieked. I stuttered for an answer, but before I could utter a single word, I was cut off by the loud crack of Cassidy's hand against my cheek. What the hell?!

She slapped me. What in the freaking hell?!

 **A/N: As of right now, I've decided to make this story NOT a One-shot. I will try to continue and update soon. And Hey, I'd love to hear some ideas for later on chapters if you have the time, because my house has never been broken into before, and I have never been shot, and my crush doesn't live next door to me. His girlfriend lives in the next neighborhood, though. I'm so jealous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG I'm so happy! I didn't expect so many reviews all in one day! It totally made my day. I gotta be honest, though. I actually wasn't planning on posting this story because I was worried nobody would like it. But I posted it anyway. Best decision of my life! I actually have a little story for you guys. I made a dude fall out of his chair when I was reading all of the reviews. I got so excited and he was sitting next me when I jumped and started screaming all of a sudden. I kinda felt bad but...It was worth it. Anyways...**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY...**_

 _Lost in thought, I didn't even realized Cassidy storming over to me until she stomped up to me._

 _" Are you crazy?!" She shrieked. I stuttered for an answer, but before I could utter a single word, I was cut off by the loud crack of Cassidy's hand against my cheek. What the hell?!_

 _She slapped me. What in the freaking hell?!_

...

 **Ally's POV**

" WHAT THE HELL?!"

" How dare you!"

" How dare I WHAT?"

" You- You murderer!" Cassidy pointed an accusing finger at me.

" What the fuck are you talking about?"

" You shot my Austy?!"

" Are you fucking kidding me?" Is she really fucking serious? This has got me so pissed, I rarely ever cuss. " I saved his damn life! Don't you fucking dare accuse me of trying to murder him! Or anybody!" With every word getting louder, I jabbed a finger into her chest harder until it left a red blush forming on her skin.

" How dare you hurt me like that?! It just proves you're crazy enough to actually attempt a murder!" She cried, holding her chest. " I ought to report you to the police right no-"

" CASSIDY, STOP!" Austin came running over, his face flushed red with anger. " I told you she shot me but you're taking this the wrong way!"

" Is there a _right_ way to take this?" She screeched.

I really didn't know what to do so I just stood there awkwardly. I tried to think of a way to settle the arguement but I was soon cut off by Cassidy getting all up in my face.

" So tell me, if you weren't trying to kill anyone, why'd you take the gun? And more importantly, why did you shoot my Austy?" Cassidy said, getting closer and shoving me back.

" Stop!" I cried. She stopped pushing me but still got up in my face. " I didn't want to kill anybody! I was just trying to protect my family! I didn't mean to shoot Austin! I didn't have a clear shot!"

" She admitted it! Somebody help me! There's a killer on the loose!" Cassidy screamed. Some police officers started walking towards us. Panic rose in my throat as they got closer.

" Austin! " He rushed over and tried to shut Cassidy up but she still screamed and pointed at me. The officers finally reached us and two of them grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. " Austin! No! I didn't do it! I was just trying to protect my family!" I screamed.

Sam looked up and his eyes immeadiately widened as he jumped up and sprinted towards me.

" Please! Tell them I didn't do it!" I begged and cried. Tears poured down my face as I wrestled my way out of the officers' hands and ran to Austin. They caught me again before I could reach him. I couldn't believe he just stood there. He fucking froze. He froze when I needed him most. I yanked myself out of the officers' grip once again and bolted towards Sam. We both ran into each other and I grabbed onto his collar.

" Sam, please. Take care of Alex for me." I whispered before one of the officers tackled me to the ground and handcuffed my hands behind my back.

" Ally! No! " Sam tried to run after me but two more officers held him back. " Get the fuck off of me! Ally! " The officers shoved him away from me as we both cried for each other, tears pouring down our faces. " She's innocent! Please! Let her go!"

Someone shoved my head into the car and slammed the door, muffling Sam's cries. I watched as more police officers had to hold Sam back and tackle the whole De La Rosa family. They fought their way through them and I had to turn my head when three police officers pulled out tasers. I couldn't bear to watch how that ended.

 **Sam's POV**

I watched helplessly as my only sister was taken away and her best friend's family was taken down. Then I locked my gaze the one responsible for all of this. He could have said something. Ally wouldn't last a day in a cell with those people. As soon as the officers let me go, I bolted towards the Austin guy and took him to the ground.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH! " I punched his face. " YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER!" Another punch. Eventually, the fucking police came again and wrestled me off of him. Fucking assholes.

I glared at him the whole trip to the ground, the whole handcuffing process, and until the car drove away and he was out of sight. Fucking bitch. I'm gonna kill him.

We weren't far from the car holding Ally so all I could hope for was that we would be put in nearby cells at least.

Some guys asked some questions, took some tests, blah, blah, blah. The decision was apparently 'undecided' so I was sentenced to one night in a cell until they 'figured things out' and all that bullshit. All I wanted to know was if Ally was okay.

 **Ally's POV**

I am definitely NOT OKAY. I can't go to jail! Do you have any idea what this will do to me? They'll put it on my record and I'll be known as the girl who tried to kill someone. Even though I didn't.

I've been sitting in this uncomfortable chair for hours and nobody has 'figured things out' yet. Nothing. They won't tell me anything and they also won't let me tell them anything yet. I've given up on trying to explain already. They wouldn't believe me anyways. Seriously. These people are way too desperate for a promotion.

" Okay, Ms. Dawson. We haven't gotten any results yet so we've sentenced you to at least one night in a cell unless someone comes to bail you out." A guy in a suit walked in, flipping through the pages on his clipboard.

" What? " I said, getting up and narrowing my eyes. Anger completely took over and to make situations worse, I was talking back to authorities. " You just don't want to admit you're wrong." I pointed a finger at him.

" Ms. Dawson, I assure you, we have accurate information and we ask you to please join your brother in his cell. You are both sentenced to stay for one night. Or, you may be released early if someone comes to get you." He said sharply. " That's all."

" Well? I can't just sit here all day." I said, shaking my hands at him. The thick cuffs that bound my hands together clattered as they bumped into each other. " Your chairs are a pain in the ass. Literally. "

 **Sam's POV**

I looked up from the dark corner when I heard keys jingling and the creak of the doors.

" Hey! Watch it!" Ally? I looked up to see Ally being thrown into the cell with me. " Hey, if your information is so accurate, then how do you know I won't kill my own brother?!" What the hell? She was rubbing her wrists where the cuffs were. There were faint red marks from the cuffs.

" Ally?" My voice came out a whisper. She looked back at me and her eyes widened as tears started to form.

" Sam? Oh my god I missed you so much!" She cried, jumping into my arms. We both clung to each other, crying and never wanting to let go.

" Are you okay?" I asked after we finally let each other go.

" Define okay. " She deadpanned. " If by okay, you mean, sitting in an uncomfortable chair for almost three hours, wearing huge handcuffs that were probably heavier than me, and being sentenced to a night in a cell, then yes, I'm totally fine." She said sarcastically.

" So, have they proved you innocent?"

" I guess so. I don't think they really believed my story, though. They wouldn't really let me explain. "

" What makes you think that? You don't need much evidence to prove you're innocent."

" Eh. The look on their faces kinda gave it all away. Besides, all of the evidence points to me. I'm lucky to be sentenced to just one night." She looked down sadly at her hands.

" Stop. Don't talk like that. You are innocent. They're horrible at their job if they can't tell that some maniac obviously broke in and tried to kill all of us. Besides, you probably have the most injuries, you know? From saving all of us? Well, the second most injuries. I don't think that guy will be able to smell ever again." I joked and smiled when she grinned and nudged my shoulder. " You made me proud. " We both shared a laugh until she suddenly stopped.

" Hey, wait a minute. Why are you in here? What did you do? " She asked with worried eyes before she grinned again. " Should I be proud?"

" Well..." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

 **Ally's POV**

" What?! " I exclaimed. " They probably think we're both crazy! "

" How so?" He asked, shrinking back and smiling sheepishly.

" Um, I don't know... Maybe because I supposedly attempted to murder someone and _you_ practically jumped a guy!" He flinched as I yelled at him but deep down, it meant a lot to me that he cared enough to almost kill a person. I grinned and leaned in closer to Sam. " So, about how much damage we talkin' about here? How much pride should I have?"

He smiled widely and looked up at me. " We're talkin' three nurses and probably a couple scars."

" Really? Good job, Bro!" I laughed as I lightly punched his shoulder.

Keys jangled and the barred gate creaked as the guard pulled it open.

" Congratulations, Dawsons, you made bail. You're free to go."

Sam and I practically tackled the guard as we ran past and out to the waiting room. The whole Del La Rosa family stood in the middle of the room with a sleeping Alex over Mrs. Del La Rosa's shoulder.

" Oh, Alex!" I gasped as I ran to him. Mrs. Del La Rosa handed him over to me, careful not to wake him. I sat him on my hip and his head fell onto my shoulder, his warm breath tickling my neck as he slept. " You guys came..." I sighed.

" Of course we did! We definitely couldn't leave you in a place like this!" Trish said.

" Thank you guys so much. We'll pay you back as soon as we can. "

" Don't even worry about. It wasn't just a thing to do, more of a need to do. " Trish shrugged. " Don't you dare try to pay me back. " She threatened, pointing a finger at me.

" Got it." I stepped back in surrender. We all laughed and went home.

...

It's been two weeks since the break-in and both Sam and I haven't been to school. I was supposed to return after a week, but I had to stay hom to take care of Sam because of his leg injury. I mean, we both got shot and trust me, it hurt like a bitch and will probably take forever to heal, but my arm wasn't as important as his leg.

He still had a cast and had to use crutches to walk, while my arm was in a cast and resting in a sling as well but other than that, we were both okay to attend school. Hooray... Ugh, there's going to be so much going on.

" I wonder how many rumors I'm going to have to hear today." I groaned as I drove Sam to school.

" Tell me about it. I'm gonna be all alone. At least you've got Trish. "

" You're only two floors above me, feel free to come down. "

" Are you kidding me? That would be embarrassing."

" Fine, then call me and I'll go up there. I can pass as a student of your grade right?"

" Forget it, I'll come down to you. Just please, don't come up to me."

I parked the car as close to school as possible and walked over to Sam's side to help him out.

" Well, you're going to have to deal with it. I'm taking you up. "

" But I'll do fine by myse-"

" Don't even start with the ' I'll be fine without your help ' bullshit." I put up a hand to stop him.

" Hey, watch your language, young lady. " He scolded, but there was a faint smile on his face.

" Please, you do it too."

" I'm older."

" Ha! Don't even go there." We both laughed as I took him up the elevator and walked him to class. I brought him in nearly three minutes before the bell was going to ring. I already knew I was going to be late and dreaded the moment when everyone would be watching me when I entered the classroom late.

" So, you gonna be okay, now? You do realize everyone's gonna be watching you when walk into class late, right?"

" Yes. I'm well aware of that." I rolled my eyes. " What about you? You gonna be alright?"

" I'll be fine, alright? Now go to class." He smiled. I let him go and watched him walk through the classroom. He instantly disappeared as girls surrounded him and asked him a bunch of questions about his injuries and stuff. He clearly enjoyed the attention. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs to the gym.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the doors to the gym and lucky for me, mostly all of the students were heading into the locker rooms to get changed. I took this chance to walk into Mrs. Davis' office and let her know I was present. Before class actually started, I asked her for some privacy away from students. I just wanted to be alone. She said she would send me to the library for the rest of the day to catch up on work.

Most of the class had already come out, so she left me in her office to wait until class was over. I plopped down in her chair and spun around in small circles as I stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. The hour was even longer than it was when I was actually participating. I spun around and watched the class through the small window.

Man, I wish her office didn't have windows, for there he was. Just standing there, mouth agape, eyes wide open, and staring right at me. I couldn't stand him at the moment, and spun back around, facing away from him. I took a peek over my shoulder to see him throw a dodgeball anywhere. He was clearly in deep thought.

His head hung low as he paced around the back of the gym, his hand brought up to his chin and his eyes to the ground. He started to pace back and forth, occasionally looking back up at me. Each time he did, I gave him a sharper, meaner glare. What? He totally deserved it.

Despite my sour attitude, I just _had_ to laugh when he face-planted onto the ground. Someone just threw a ball at his face and he fell. That someone and I are going to be really good friends. But then Trish ran up to him. Clearly, her concerned face was totally fake.

" Oh, Austin! I'm so very sorry, I wasn't even paying attention..." She faked concern and shot me an evil smirk and a wink. Well done, Trish. Well done.

...

" Hey, Ally!"

" Trish! " I said, running up to hug her with my good arm. " I'm so glad you're not Austin."

" Yep. Beat him to it." I was currently in the suspension room because I didn't want to be seen today even though everybody probably knew I was still here. Trish came to bring me more classwork. " Besides, everyone knows I'm not going to be doing anything else in class anyway. Why bother?" She shrugged.

" Love what you did in the gym today. Super proud." I smirked.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, trying to play innocent. " It was totally an accident." We both burst out laughing at the last few words.

" Yeah, right!" I laughed, wiping a tear away.

" But seriously, I really wasn't planning on making him face-plant. That was even better than what I was going for."

" Way better."

" So, how's it goin' in here? Bein' all alone? Speaking of which, where's the teacher? " She asked, looking around the room.

" I told them I wanted to be alone. Most of them were too scared to be in the same room as me anyway."

" Why?"

" Let's just say, I think it's actually kinda fun being labeled as a murderer. I've gotten to boss them around all day."

" Dude, that sounds so fun!"

" So, has anything interesting happened today?"

" Well, I think you already know that you're the topic of every conversation...oh, and Cassidy sure is loving the attention. She's been telling everybody that she was 'so scared' and 'you were a maniac' and blah, blah, blah. I think I would've killed her if lunch wasn't so short. I hate having to sit at a table right next to her. It was even worse with Dez. At least he was quiet today."

" And...Austin?" I said, swallowing hard.

" Oh. He sat alone. Er, he tried to sit alone."

" What do you mean?"

" He sat alone at first, but then Cassidy kept bringing the table to him. He didn't even sit next to Dez. Like, Dez actually _walked_ away from him. To sit next to _me_. We didn't even talk, we just sat there. I didn't expect him to leave his best friend like that."

" Hm...Trish?"

" Yeah?"

" I think...I think I'm ready to face all of them now."

" What?"

" Get me out of here."

" Are you sure, Ally? Can you handle it?"

" Can I handle it? Girl please, I got shot and took down a huge crazy dude and saved my family. "

" Okay, okay. No one likes a show-off, Ally."

" Not to mention, I also saved Austin's ass, too. " I grumbled. " I'm actually glad I shot him, too. It's just too bad I didn't actually shoot him, though. The bullet just skimmed his leg."

" I'll be happy to fix that for you any day." She grinned.

...

There were a million eyes on me as soon as I walked around the corner. The hall grew quiet and the loud conversations turned into small whispers. I suddenly started to feel sick. But I pushed back my nerves and walked forward. But not without hearing the conversation going on at Cassidy's locker.

" Guys look, maniac on the loose..." Okay, she _so_ did not try to whisper that. And she _so_ got what she deserved.

" Okay, that's it. You know what? _You're_ the real maniac, here!" I shouted, jabbing a finger in her face. She stood up to face me. " Any real person would know that the guy freakin' broke into my house and tried to kill everybody! I could have died and you're here accusing ME of being the 'bad guy' here! So I think you should just shut that ugly little mouth of yours before I make you his cell-mate. " I threatened. And then I leaned in close to her face so only she could hear. " And let me tell you this, _sweetheart_ , they don't take shit from Barbie in jail. "

And with that, I whipped around, making sure my hair whipped her face, and walked with Trish to class. But not before turning around and glaring at Cassidy's stunned face.

" Oh, and for the record, you're not pretty enough to seduce any of them into letting you go, either." Her jaw dropped at that and a few 'oohs' and 'burns' rang out through the crowd.

" Damn girl, you're on fire today." Trish whispered.

" I know. It feels so good being in control and finally shutting that bitch up."

" And loving the attitude, too. I've never heard you say so many cuss words in one sentence. Actually, I never heard you say _any_ cuss words before."

" Well, get used to it 'cause you're going to be hearing it a lot more from now on."

" Looking forward to it." She smirked.

...

Okay, I know I said I was like, head over heels in love with Austin and shit, but seriously, he was staring at me all through lunch and it seriously freaked me out. And I don't think I hid that very well because Trish stomped over to him and started yelling at him but I was too caught up in my thoughts to listen to what she had to say. By the time I finally decided to tune in, Trish was already on her way back to the table. I didn't have to know what she said to Austin, his horror-stricken face told me enough.

Every once in a while, I would glance back at him and see him in the exact same spot. His head was hung low and he looked depressed. Then I started wondering why. Why did he even care so much?

...

It was kind of a hard school day for me, with Austin in every class, it was pretty hard to ignore him. He kept wanting to catch up with me after class, but thankfully, Trish was there to intervene every time. He really wouldn't take the hint.

Usually, I drive home with Trish after school, but this time I have to drive Sam home with me and Trish didn't want to leave her car in the school parking lot all night, so I had to go up two floors and drag Sam all the way down the elevator and to the car alone, without Trish.

So, I was walking up the stairs and I heard footsteps behind me but I shrugged it off as school staff. By the time I got to the floor Sam was on, I finally had enough, I whipped around and saw the last person I wanted to see.

" What the hell do you want?" My worry suddenly turning into anger. Why couldn't he see I really didn't want to talk to him? This guy can't take a hint.

" Ally, I've been trying to say sorry to you all day, why won't you give me a chance?"

" That's what you waited all day to say to me? You could've said it in a romantic, desperate, cliche way but no, you have to say it like an insult. And you have the _nerve_ to ask for forgivness. You're unbelieveable."

" I'm sorry, I just- I haven't been able to think straight. It's been hard you know? With all this guilt and worr-"

" It's been hard? Hard for you? Are you serious? You are the one who froze when I needed you the most and I almost spent a night in a cell because of you! You could've said something! What the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you try to get me to feel bad for you?! There's no way you could have possibly been through more than me!" Tears were starting to stream down my face and I wiped them away with my sleeve and turned my head to avoid his stare.

" I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. "

" Stop saying sorry! I know you don't mean it! " He tried to protest but I cut him off with a lift of my hand. " No, don't even try to deny it, I can tell. Just...Just go away. Please, just leave me alone." I started to walk away but was stopped when my arm was pulled back.

" Why do you keep running away? I'm trying to apologize, please, just listen to what I have to say."

" What is there to listen to? " My voice came out a whisper, soft and broken. I tore my arm from his grasp and looked down at the floor. Tears were spilling out and splasing onto the floor." No matter what you say, it won't matter."

" Ally, Please-"

" Get the hell away from her!" I turned around to face an angry Sam, storming towards Austin. I slowly stepped in front of him, still looking at the floor. Sam stopped a few feet in front of me.

Eyes still focused on the ground, I walked up to Sam, wrapped my arm around his back and led him to the elevator. I could feel him staring Austin down behind me back but that only made me pull Sam harder.

" C'mon, let's just get home so you can rest your leg." He started to follow and walk more focused so I didn't have to put in any effort in pulling him away from Austin. It was a quiet ride to the bottom floor.

" Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" I only shook my head. It took all of me to keep from breaking down right then and there. Suddenly, Sam grabbed my wrist, I winced at the contact and he pulled down my sleeve. I could feel his body go tense as he let go of my wrist and let out a low growl. Curious, I lifted my sleeve to see for myself.

My wrist was a little swollen from Austin's grip earlier, it was a light blue with a red border blending in on the outside. My eyes widened and I slowly let my arm fall back to my side. As soon as the elevator door opened, Sam stormed out, well, kinda. He just limped and muttered to himself.

" I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

" Sam, don't. He didn't mean to, he just had... a lot of emotions at the moment."

" That's no excuse. "

" Please, can we just make it through this without anymore people getting hurt? I don't want to have to spend another night in a cell with you because you tried to kill someone. And I already feel bad about the Del La Rosa's spending all that money to bail us out without letting us pay them back. Please promise me you won't do anything to Austin, or anyone because of what happened. Please? For me?"

" Fine." He sighed. " But only because I hate seeing you this upset."

" Stop acting like you care, I'm always upset and you just leave me to go hang out with your stupid friends." It started out as a joke but as soon as the first words left my lips, it turned into a mix of sadness and anger. " Why _do_ you care so much? I mean, I understand the first time you were just trying to protect us, but it's over so, why do you still care? You haven't even seen any of your friends since the 'incident' happened." We arrived at the car and I helped Sam into the backseat before I made my way to the driver's seat.

" First of all, what're you talking about? Of course I care. Even more now since the 'incident' happened. And right now, I seriously hate that Austin guy for not doing anything. And as for my friends, they didn't visit me once in the hospital because apparently, they had too much homework and couldn't come. Only one of them showed up and that was to tell me that the others weren't really busy with homework, they were just too lazy. Some friends."

" Okay, first of all, glad you care so much, and second of all, I tried to tell you that your friends had problems. I even told you that I never liked any of them. They would always yell at me when you weren't around."

" I know."

" What? You knew and you didn't do anything? Jerk." I was suprised at that, but you know, that's just guys for you. Always trying to be cool around their friends. Ugh.

 **A/N: Okay, so...not much really happened in this chapter and I haven't written much lately, I even had to read through the whole chapter just to trigger my memories of what actually happened. Some writer I am, right? Forgetting my own stories... Anyway, hopefully I'll remember what I had planned for the next chapter or else it's gonna be hella boring. Just reading through it again, I forgot why I even named this story Lockdown in the first place? But, oh well it sounds kind of cool so I'mma keep it.**


End file.
